


Mornings

by BoredXyro



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredXyro/pseuds/BoredXyro
Summary: A morning between Percival and Newt
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 54
Collections: Fantastic Beasts and where to find them





	Mornings

It was a sunny day, for once, in England, and the sun was peeking his rays through the curtains of a bedroom in a small cottage. A dark-haired man was lied in bed, his name was Percival Graves, he was thinking about how much his life has changed those last years, the war, those long months he spent feeling empty, unable to do anything but waiting for someone to save him. He remembered how helpless he felt when he was in that dark manor, he has suffered so much that his mind had disconnected with his body, he didn’t felt pain anymore, but he could see everything that happened to him.

Luckily, he was saved, but it was too late. His body was wounded so much that the first time he looked in a mirror again he couldn’t recognize who it was. After this trauma, he left MACUSA, and went to live in a cottage.

And it was thanks to a man who was his saviour, with his cute freckles and his shy grin and his short red hair.

Newt Scamander.

Percival looked next to him, his now fiancé was sound asleep, which was understandable as he was spending a lot of time working on his new book, but he has to take care of his creatures too so this was taking a lot of energy too.

Of course, Percival helped him, but the older man still had to be careful not to be too harsh with his body.

A soft smile appeared on his lips as he was watching the chest of his man rising and downing. Percival got out of the bed, slowly to avoid waking up the younger male. He walked barefooted on the parquet of the house, going to the kitchen. He couldn’t help but yawning a little, while filling the kettle with water before waiting for it to boil. During this time, he took two mugs from a cupboard along with a teapot of Earl Grey.

The kettle whistled as it was ready, and Percival used his wand to avoid burning himself then poured the water in the two mugs.

He suddenly tensed as soft lips kissed his back et two arms wrapped around his waist.

“The bed was cold… You left me alone”

Percival chuckled lightly, hearing the morning voice of his lover.

“Sorry love, I didn’t want to wake you up. You seemed really tired.”

“Mmmh… Maybe but I sleep better with you…”, Newt nuzzled in the male’s back.

“Then let’s get back to bed, I’m bringing the tea”

Newt nodded and kissed Percival’s cheek, he slightly blushed, Newt can make him feel like a schoolgirl even though he was past 30 years old. The younger male smiled softly and started to walk to the bedroom. Percival observer the smaller frame of his fiancé walking to their bedroom.

He followed him, holding the mugs of tea. When he arrived, Newt was once again in the bed, sat against the headboard. The older male smiled and gave his redhaired lover a mug and sat next to him, kissing his cheek softly.

“Good morning beautiful.”

Newt laughed and Percival felt his heart missing a beat, every time he heard this melodious laugh, he was feeling blessed to have such a man as his fiancé. Newt put his head on the older male’s shoulder, smiling softly while taking a look at the engagement ring on his ring finger.

“I can’t believe we’re getting married…”

“I’m the one who can’t believe it, I get to marry the most beautiful man on Earth.”, Percival nuzzled Newt’s cheek while talking.

Newt chuckled and turned his head, taking a good look at his soon-to-be husband.

“You’re such a sap despite being scary!”

The dark-haired male let out a husky laugh, he couldn’t find a good comeback to that, after all it was true, a lot of his old subordinates and colleagues found him scary. He drank a bit of his tea, his husband’s habits grown on him, he left coffee for tea and he was rather thankful for that.

“What time is it?”

“It’s 9:26 AM”, said Percival as he looked at the clock on his left.

“Mh. It’s still quite early then…”

“Yes. We should stay here a bit more.”

“I agree, I quite enjoy your hugs mister Graves.”

Newt put his cup on the nightstand next to him and Percival did the same. The younger male smiled and shuffled even closer to his husband, he put his head on his chest as a arm wrapped around the small of his back. Newt felt a kiss on the top of his forehead and a soft sigh escaped him. Percival smiled and closed his eyes to get a little bit more of sleep with his fiancé.

Sunny mornings were probably their favourite kind of mornings.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you liked it please leave kudos and comments!  
> 


End file.
